<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfectly Exhausted by TheDisneyOutsider</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691766">Perfectly Exhausted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDisneyOutsider/pseuds/TheDisneyOutsider'>TheDisneyOutsider</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfortember 2020 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhaustion, Fear, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by The Haunting of Bly Manor, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Scared Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:35:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDisneyOutsider/pseuds/TheDisneyOutsider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter’s eyes darted to the other side of the room, pulling his sheets higher around his face. He was sure he’d heard something outside his door, but in the back of his mind, he heard the little girl’s voice from the show, don’t leave your room at night.</p><p>He closed his eyes tight, then suddenly getting the overwhelming feeling that someone was watching him, they flew open again. He expected to see a man with bright circles for eyes standing at the foot of his bed, but there was only darkness.</p><p>
  <i>“Come on, Peter, what are you doing? You’re Spider-Man!” he whispered to himself.</i>
</p><p>
  <b>Comfortember, Day 23: Exhausted</b>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfortember 2020 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Comfortember 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perfectly Exhausted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 23!! I can't believe that this time next week I will be posting my very last comfortember prompt! That's crazy... Anyway, I hope you like this one!</p><p>The title is based on the little girl's saying in The Haunting of Bly Manor, 'Perfectly Splendid,' feel free to read it in her creepy voice 😂</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> Tony’s knuckles rapped loudly on Peter’s door, causing him to jump.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dinner’s ready kid, what are you—” The man’s eyes narrowed on Peter’s TV, and then on him, “The Haunting of Bly Manor? I’m pretty sure May told you a solid ‘no’ on that one, Peter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice was firm, and Peter shrank back, “It’s not fair though! I’m fifteen, Tony!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony shook his head, “And we’re all fully aware that you can’t handle scary stuff like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I’m Spider-Man, right? I see scary stuff all the time!” he argued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s different, and you know it. Last time you watched a horror movie, May said you slept with her for a week. You’re not coming here just so you can get away with breaking May’s rules. We </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> talk, you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter pouted, but grumbled out a halfhearted, “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm-hmm,” Tony’s eyebrow rose up, “Turn it off, it’s time to eat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Tony?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” the man turned around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to tell May?” the boy asked sheepishly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony pondered the question, “How many episodes did you watch?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...three?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That a question or an answer, kid?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An answer, sorry. I watched three,” Peter stated more sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony nodded, pointing his finger at the boy, “You prove to me that you didn’t freak yourself completely out by watching those, and I won’t tell May.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I can watch the rest?” Peter asked hopefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony snorted, “Not a chance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter’s eyes darted to the other side of the room, pulling his sheets higher around his face. He was sure he’d heard something outside his door, but in the back of his mind, he heard the little girl’s voice from the show, </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t leave your room at night.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes tight, then suddenly getting the overwhelming feeling that someone was watching him, they flew open again. He expected to see a man with bright circles for eyes standing at the foot of his bed, but there was only darkness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come </span>
  <em>
    <span>on</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Peter, what are you doing? You’re Spider-Man!” he whispered to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Peter? Would you like me to notify Mr. Stark that you’re having trouble sleeping?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He jumped a foot at the unexpectedness of FRIDAY’s voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No-o, FRIDAY. I’m fine. Please don’t wake up Tony,” he pleaded softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Very well. Let me know if you change your mind.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter breathed out slowly, rolling over, and burying his face further under the blankets. It was going to be a long night.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeez, kid, you look wrecked,” Tony commented, as Pepper placed a plate of breakfast in front of the boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? That’s not very nice, Mr. Stark,” Peter deflected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, did you sleep at all last night? Or were you up all night watching more of that horror show? Because if you did—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t, Tony. I swear,” Peter promised truthfully, resting his head in his arms, ignoring the eggs and bacon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Tony nodded, realization clicking in, “So you were up, terrified from watching it earlier, weren’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Peter squawked, “Seriously, I’m fine. Maybe I’m just getting a cold or something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you better take some vitamins, just in case,” Pepper mothered, “We don’t need you coming down with anything while May’s away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Peter’s cheeks blushed. He glanced over at Tony who was studying him suspiciously but stayed quiet. “I’m sure I’ll be fine after another night of rest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come straight to the tower after school, Hun,” Pepper ordered next, “I don’t want you out in that cold, making yourself worse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter’s head shot up, “But I was going to patrol this afternoon!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No Peter,” Tony stepped in, “I think Pep’s right. We want to nip this cold in the bud.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter groaned, aware of what Tony was doing, “Fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter hated that May had been right. He was Spider-Man, he should be able to handle a little ghost show. But, as Peter sat at the kitchen counter after three nights of no sleep, he was regretting ever hitting play. He was so exhausted. He just wanted to sleep. The thought of making it through another school day, pretending to be fine was painful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony entered the kitchen, and Peter tried to hide his face. One look at the bloodshot eyes, the dark circles underneath, and the man would know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning, Pete.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning,” Peter mumbled, a yawn escaping. He quickly spooned a bite of cereal into his mouth in an attempt to mask it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you sleep?” the man asked. It was a usual question to be asked, but in Peter’s exhaustion, the question just annoyed him. He wished Tony would stop asking that so he could stop lying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was good, fine...it was fine,” Peter squeezed his eyes shut, mentally scolding himself for his scattered reply. He blamed the exhaustion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly a soft hand cupped his cheeks, pulling his eyes up to look directly into his mentor’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pete, enough is enough,” he spoke gently, “You’re not sleeping, you’re exhausted, and I can’t ignore it anymore. Let me help you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter averted his eyes, trying to come up with an excuse on the spot. He felt his face pulled back to look at Tony again, and sighed, “You’re going to tell May. She’s going to think I’m a baby! Not to mention she’s never going to let me watch Netflix unsupervised again!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not a baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t tell May,” Peter whined, sounding younger than he was in his tired state.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, kid, I think you’ve punished yourself enough here,” Tony sighed, “Are you going to sneak behind our backs and watch something you’re clearly not ready for again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter shook his head rapidly, wincing when the movement caused a pulsing pain in his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then we’ll keep this between us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony nodded, “As long as you let me help you get some sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think that’s possible. Every time I close my eyes I see those shining eyes, or the lady with the long black hair, or hear freaky voices. I can’t get it out of my head, Tony!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh,” Tony calmed, “First things first, I’m calling you out of school. There’s no way you can function on no sleep. You’re not going to retain anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter nodded, feeling relieved knowing he didn’t have to sit up at a desk all day and pretend he was paying attention to the lessons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then, we’re going to get you in your bed, and you’re going to take a nap. I think trying to sleep in the daylight will be a lot easier. Once you’ve got a bit of sleep under your belt we’ll work on the nights, sound good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm, thanks, Tony. I’m sorry. I wish I never watched that stupid show. It seemed like a good idea until it got dark!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It always does, kiddo,” Tony patted his back, “Now, come on, back in bed. I’ll stay with you until you fall asleep. No ghost is going to bother Spider-Man when Iron Man is protecting him.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know if you did!! Let's have a party in the comments section!! 🎉🎊</p><p>(Also I know that Bly Manor is nowhere near as terrifying as Hill House, but I am nowhere near brave enough to watch Hill House so I had to work with what I knew. Just go with me on this 😂)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>